PESADILLA INFERNAL
by alvissaoikitsunechan
Summary: Mezcla de varios juegos de terror en una historia. Aventura, Sobrenatural, Drama, Horror, Terror, espero que os guste porque me he aficionado a los juegos de terror y aunque esta serie no es muy famosa solo quiero que resurja el interés en ella. Con un giro que de otro simbolismo a lo que se conoce de Mar actualmente.


Hola a todos, veréis esta es una historia que tenia reservada en el banquillo y que después de ver muchos juegos de terror como Outlas (hasta ahora el mejor para mí) The Walking Dead o Erie y uno que no da tanto yuyu como Obscure he decidido continuarla basándome en ellos.

También aprovecho para anunciar a los seguidores de mis historias de Eyeshield21 que pronto, no sé exactamente cuándo, podrán disfrutar de la segunda mitad de Si me enamoro de ti pégame un tiro.

Al final del fic os doy la posibilidad de elegir si queréis continuación o no.

Este fic contiene shonen-ai asi que a los que no les gusta, y hay un botoncito de volver atrás, usadlo si eso. (aunque espero que os guste)

Los capítulos (si lo continuo vosotros decidís) serán cortos pero intensos, usare toda mi imaginación perversa para emocionaros.

Pareja: PhantomxAlviss Mayoritariamente

Género: Drama, Terror, Misterio y Aventura

No hay mucho más que decir, DISFRUTA!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prologo: Empieza la pesadilla.

" Ave María purísima ... "

"Con pecado concebida..." respondió el joven, con voz aburrida al otro lado del confesionario.

"Alviss!" La voz severa regañó en el otro lado, el llamado Alviss suspiró.

"Está bien... sin pecado concebida..." corrigió rodando los ojos.

"Cuéntame tus pecados, hijo mío, el Señor escucha tus males."

"Ok ...ehm, a ver….bueno…es que yo no he hecho nada malo", dijo cruzando los brazos.

"Alviss, di la verdad, el Señor te perdonará todo."

"¡Pero es que no he hecho nada!" Respondió resoplando.

"¿¡Ah, no?! ¿Y qué pasó cuando cogiste la cesta de melocotones del Sr. Seel?". A Alviss le resbaló una gota por la cabeza.

"M-Me dijo que daría los melocotones para el monasterio...".

"Sí, pero no al nuestro, e incluso te los comiste con algunos niños de la aldea" una gota aun más grande en la cabeza del joven.

"¡P-Pero no los robe! ¡Los confundí! ¡Así que no es un pecado!", le respondió orgulloso.

"¿Y qué pasa con los huevos que le tiraste al hijo del alcalde?", preguntó con una vena en la frente, recordando al alcalde enfurecido.

"¡Eso se lo merecía! Acosaba a las chicas del pueblo!" respondió levantando la cabeza con orgullo.

"¿Y qué pasó cuando...?"

"¡¿Pero es que te acuerdas de todo lo que he hecho o qué?!" Gritó en voz alta.

"¿Quieres decir que hay más? Parece como si tuvieras otras cosas que confesar."

El chico salió del confesionario, tendría alrededor de 16 o 17 años, alto y delgado, con el pelo alborotado de color azul oscuro. Vestido con una camisa blanca y pantalones negros con una sotana negra desabrochada, acto seguido salió del confesionario un hombre de unos 60 años con exceso de grasa, semi calvo y con gafas, con una sotana negra y unos pantalones iguales. "¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo, muchacho?" Pidió alterado.

"No hace falta confesarme, si usted sabe lo que he hecho y el señor también, dame el perdón y ya está" se encogió de hombros.

"¡Muchacho insolente!, ¿por qué no entiendes que debes confesarte? Dios sabe que has cometido actos de vandalismo, la única manera de deshacerte de ellos es confesando."

"Pero si él ya sabe lo que tengo que decirle, que venga y escuche si quiere, venga ya, no tendrá otra cosa que hacer con lo ocupado que debe estar con todo el mundo, que escuchar mis pecados", el mayor suspiro con resignación, mirando a los ojos azules claros del rebelde muchacho irritante.

"Alviss, tienes 16 años y medio pronto tendrás que presentar tus votos para ser el nuevo padre de nuestro monasterio, por favor lo único que te pido es que madures un poco", dijo con cansancio mientras cogía al chico por ambos lados de la sotana "Y abróchate bien la sotana , ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?".

"Padre Kobuka, como has dicho tengo 16 y medio, lleva todo ese tiempo de mi vida preocupándose por mí, sabes que voy a hacer lo que quieres. Voy a ser el feliz padre del monasterio pero no me hace falta confesar y todo ese rollo..." sonrió cálidamente, "Prometo confesarme seriamente la próxima vez, pero ahora tengo que irme, he prometido ir al mercado para ayudar a Aqua a vender su pescado".

"Está bien, pero la próxima no te escapas, muchacho. Ahora ve y ayuda a vender los peces que... Dios nos da "Alviss puso los ojos sonriendo.

"Y que NOSOTROS pescamos" Kobuka le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza.

"Ten cuidado con lo que dices, muchacho insolente".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El mercado estaba lleno, no había mucha variedad de productos, desde textiles de todo tipo cercanas regiones, diversas frutas, verduras, ganado hasta el pescado que no tenía tanto éxito como los otros puestos. Una chica de pelo azul y dulce sonrisa estaba en el puesto intranquila, tratando de conseguir que la gente viniese a comprar sus productos marinos, por lo menos para comprar un pescado. Sin embargo, el pescado en ese pueblo era extremadamente difícil de vender, la gente de este pueblo prefiere la carne, las frutas, todo lo que saliera del huerto, vamos igual que la tecnología moderna, ese era un pueblo antiguo, con pocos teléfonos móviles que solo los ricos se permitían y solo había un ordenador en el pueblo. Y encima era uno viejo. Suspiro desanimada, pensó que Alviss iba a venir a ayudarla, después de todo la mayoría de gente de ese pueblo tenía mucha empatía con el chico, a pesar de sus muchos actos de "vandalismo" que los adultos habían llamado a sus bromas o métodos para arreglar las cosas. En ese aspecto la gente adulta no apreciaba mucho a Alviss, y eso era algo extraño, o sea, los más viejos incluso decían cosas horribles de él sin apenas conocerlo, ¿Cómo puedes odiar a alguien sin conocerlo? De todos modos, el chico era conocido por convencer a la gente con palabras, sin embargo, no funcionó con el padre Kabuka.

Es curioso cómo el padre quería que Alviss lo reemplazara, después de todo él no era exactamente un creyente, en realidad Alviss no encajaba mucho en la iglesia, era un espíritu libre que creía y que se decanta por la razón más que la creencia religiosa, con esa forma de pensar solo había ganado más notoriedad, como había dicho antes, muchas personas adultas se quejaron de que alguien como él no debería ser ni remotamente el nuevo padre cuando el primero se reuniese con Dios.

"¡AQUAAAAAAA!"

La muchacha se volvió, encontrando a la persona de sus pensamientos como corriendo como un loco hacia ella.

Sonrió con alivio, "Alviss, pensé que no vendrías nunca" El chico de pelo azul sonrió sin aliento.

"Lo siento, el viejo me había retenido, quería que me confesara, pero sinceramente, no me gusta hacer eso ..." respondió quitando la sotana para empezar a trabajar. Quedándose solamente con su camisa blanca que desabrochó un poco por el calor.

Aqua se entristeció un poco, torciendo el gesto en una mueca preocupada "Alviss, ¿realmente deseas reemplazar al padre Kabuka? ¿Realmente quieres ser sacerdote?" Asombrándose ante eso, los ojos de Alviss se abrieron ante la pregunta de su amiga, pero se recompuso. Bajó la mirada sonriendo un poco desanimado "La verdad, es que no... No quiero ser sacerdote, Aqua Yo… es solo que no es el tipo de vida que realmente quiero o que se encaje a mí. Yo no creo mucho en cosas religiosas aunque me haya criado en el monasterio, siempre encuentro una razón lógica a todo y por eso me regañan, ¿Un sacerdote que no cree? ¿Crees que eso puede existir y seguir siendo sacerdote?" pregunto suspirando. Aunque era más una cuestión hacia sí mismo que otra cosa.

Ella ya no respondió ni insistió en el tema, el chico era sincero y lo respetaba, con un nuevo coraje comenzó a trabajar.

Alviss empezó a gritar promocionando el pescado con mucha energía, los niños lo saludaban cuando pasaban delante del chico de pelo azul y las madres se sentían atraídas por el curioso muchacho, sobre todo las chicas jóvenes admiraban a Alviss. Por favor, de todo el pueblo era el más atractivo, y curiosamente el único de ojos azules que fuese barón. Y tenía don de gentes, gritaba promocionando la calidad, las madres observaron el pescado que parecía ser convincente. En cuestión de minutos el lugar estaba lleno de personas comprando el pescado pidiendo sobretodo salmón o rape, la chica no podía estar más feliz, nunca había tenido tantos clientes, que era muy afortunada con su socio, Alviss era genial, un gran negociador. Entre los movimientos rápidos y constantes, Alviss entregaba peces y recogía el dinero, pero en una reacción rápida para entregar un pez y recoger el dinero de otro que le habían pedido que recogiera, chocó con alguien, cayendo el otro al suelo. El joven rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia a la persona con la que había chocado, alertado por otro "vandálico" acto que no sería más que otra falta grave más a su récord, ayudó con mucha prisa a levantarse al hombre. Estaba vestido con un abrigo oscuro, con capucha, no veía nada, "¡Lo siento muchísimo de verdad, le juro que no le he visto! ¡Lo siento! ¿Está bien?" Alviss preguntó alterado, pensando que como fuese otro anciano de esos que le tenían tanta manía acabaría por quedarse sin cena esa noche, se quedó mirando el rostro ensombrecido que de repente miró a Alviss, un par de ojos rojos que eran fascinante, crearon en él una extraña sensación de mareo y ... una extraña liberación. En cuestión de segundos, el chico de pelo azul cayó inconsciente en los brazos del hombre que sonreía misteriosamente admirando al joven dormido.

Fue a su oído y le susurró algo, antes entregarlo a la chica preocupada y un par de hombres que habían visto la escena y acudieron a ayudar.

"Alviss!" grito Aqua asustada.

El misterioso hombre sonrió aún más, quitándose la capucha. Aguamarina levantó la vista, era un joven, atractivo, de pelo plateado y ojos morados, aunque sólo se podía ver el ojo izquierdo, el hombre se arrodilló y acarició la frente del joven inconsciente. "Es muy atractivo ... se despertará muy pronto", dijo, antes de levantarse y salir en medio de la multitud.

XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alviss despertó en su habitación en el monasterio, gimió en el dolor, la cabeza le dolía mucho. Cualquiera diría que se había emborrachado como los del pueblo en las fiestas. Se levantó y se miró en el espejo, estaba solo con pantalones negros, ¿qué pasó? No recordaba nada más que haber ido al mercado para ayudar a Aqua a vender pescado, y lo estaban consiguiendo, luego se chocó con alguien y ... de repente, Alviss jadeó, mirando con asombro el espejo, sus ojos ...

Temblando se acercó para asegurarse, se frotó los ojos, se arrojó agua a la cara. .

Sus ojos ya no eran azules, pero sí de color rojo como la sangre.

Y su boca ... abrió la boca para ver que tanto ssus colmillos inferiores como los superiores eran más largos, alterado a más no poder, se vistió rápidamente y corrió para ir a hablar con el padre Kabuka, joder que si estaba asustado, no era muy normal eso de despertarse con ojos de diferente color y colmillos más largos, y no era capaz de pensar con claridad, esto no podía estar pasando. No era ni de coña lógico. No había encontrado al Padre Kabuka en ningún lugar, así que salió del monasterio hacia el pueblo, pero por el camino, para su mala suerte, que no solía ser tanta diariamente se estrelló de nuevo con alguien, pero esta vez, la persona se levantó a tiempo para no chocar con el suelo.

Alviss miró a la persona que había evitado que esta vez se cayera al suelo de espaldas, sus mejillas se encendieron un poco casi imperceptiblemente para su suerte, era un hombre joven y guapo con el pelo plateado y ojos morados que sonrió dulcemente mientras le ayudaba a ponerse en pie en del todo. No tendría más de un par de años más que él.

"Hola de nuevo" saludó el hombre.

Alviss despertó de su trance, saludo sonriente como solía hacer con todos los del pueblo, "Hey que t ... espera, yo ... ¿te conozco?"

"Sí, pero te desmayaste, debe haber sido el calor, Alviss-kun", dijo sonriendo.

El muchacho se sorprendió, pero trató de ocultarlo, este hombre le dio una extraña sensación y no precisamente buena, era muy raro. "¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" El hombre se acercó a él con una mirada maliciosa, acorraló al chico contra un árbol mientras acercaba su rostro, "Me lo ha dicho un pajarito, te he estado buscando durante muuucho tiempo...".

Alviss parpadeo sorprendido, "¿Por qué? Yo no soy el sacerdote del monasterio, ni el alcalde, ni siquiera un político importante, el sacerdote es..." fue interrumpido por un dedo en los labios.

"Sé quién eres, créeme. He venido por ti, te he buscado muchos años, y he viajado desde muy lejos sólo para verte, para apreciar tu piel clara, para adorar a tus labios delgados, y admirar tus hermosos ojos azules... ", dijo con una mirada ardiente que hizo temblar todo el cuerpo del joven, y la mano del hombre estaba sosteniéndolo por la cintura, estaba seguro de que si no estaba agarrado, se vendría abajo en el suelo.

El joven tragó saliva, casi hipnotizado y aunque su mente le decía que eso de estar agarrado por la cintura contra un árbol…no había tenido mucha educación sexual pero desde luego que sabía que esto conllevaba a que ese hombre le veía de una forma no muy inocente precisamente. Y, sobretodo que…Espera, ¿que eran azules?

"¿Azules?" Fue todo lo que preguntó sorprendido.

"Sí, azules, y son realmente muy hermosos como tú", el muchacho continuó coqueteando con él.

Aunque esto no era muy útil, porque el chico lo estaba ignorando por su debate mental, todo era muy extraño, hace solo unos pocos segundos sus ojos eran tan rojos como la sangre, y ahora eran azules. Regresó a la realidad, dándose cuenta de que estaba en esa posición, con la cara por suerte imperceptiblemente roja, se alejó del hombre y se despidió antes de correr, diciendo que tenía prisa, dejando a su acosador aturdido.

Sonrió.

"Ok…Corre, corre mi zorro difícil de cazar, pero no escaparas a mi rifle".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alviss suspiró volviendo al monasterio cansado de buscar al padre Kabuka, estaba preocupado por él, por lo general no solía salir del pueblo, a menos que fuera muy necesario, porque siempre tuvo miedo de que dejando el pueblo y el monasterio a su cargo, acabaría volviendo y no encontrando el lugar de una pieza. Sí, siempre tuvo esa desconfianza hacia él, y no lo entendía porque era muy responsable, total un monasterio no tenía que comer como su antigua mascota. ¿Cómo iba a saber él que los caracoles odiaban la sal? Bueno, solo le dio lechuga con sal, y el caracol no fue su primera mascota, la comadreja no acabó muy bien dejándola tan cerca del fuego…Definitivamente él no era una persona a la que le podías dar una mascota para cuidar. Ya estaba oscureciendo y todavía no había encontrado al padre Kabuka y se estaba empezándose a preocupar extremadamente...

Entró en el monasterio pasando por delante de un espejo, se vio casi despreocupadamente y esta vez, gritó parándose con los ojos desorbitados. Tenía los ojos rojos de nuevo, y brillaban, de repente el espejo se rompió y Alviss se asustó cayendo al suelo apartándose de los cristales rotos que desfiguraban su imagen, escuchó un grito muy fuerte, salió corriendo al origen del grito desesperado, algo le decía que no era muy normal oír gritos y menos en el monasterio, ni aunque fuese por las ratas, no era tan grave como para gritar así. Era un grito de dolor, y él mismo acabó soltando un grito ahogado por la escena que tenía delante. El padre Kabuka estaba muerto en el suelo con la cruz perforándolo, los ojos desorbitados y llenos de sangre, su cuerpo estaba casi quemado, le faltaba una pierna, pudo ver los intestinos sobresaliendo por donde estaba la cruz de hierro, y en el medio de la cabeza tenía una espada. Alviss no pudo ponerse de pie y cayó de rodillas, un par de lágrimas salieron sin querer de sus ojos y estaba empezando a temblar, la voz no salió, aunque quiso decir algo, no sabía el qué pero era imposible.

"¿Te gusta mi regalo?" Preguntó una voz ronroneando.

Alviss se levantó y buscó el origen de la voz, alterado, furioso como nunca en su vida lo había estado, sus ojos se abrieron, e…e…e-era el mismo hombre antes que trataba de coquetear con él. Esta vez era diferente, estaba vestido con una camisa sin mangas negro y los pantalones igual, tenía una larga cola negro y olía a azufre, con los ojos esta vez, que no eran de color púrpura, pero sí de un rojo brillante aterrador. Él sonrió con tanta dulzura, esta vez un poco psicótica y enferma.

"Oh, no estés tan triste... esto es culpa tuya, Al-kun, debiste haberte confesado cuando te lo dijeron," dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba al chico.

El joven dio un paso atrás, moviendo la cabeza, "¿Qué quieres ...decir?" Preguntó sin aliento.

El hombre suspiró.

"Supongo que no lo sabes, sin embargo, es normal" sonrió "Alviss, no te preocupes, todo tiene una explicación lógica. Me perteneces" Alviss arqueó una ceja sin entender, el otro, puso los ojos, parecía tan lógico que se le olvidó que el muchacho no conocía la historia. "Hace 16 años, tú naciste en este mundo como un ser humano, pero tu destino era otro, Dios, todopoderoso y blablablá.., para tener paz y equilibrio entre el bien y el mal, decidió darme una pareja , ya que él tuvo a María de Nazaret y tuvieron a Jesús y todo ese rollo eclesiástico, yo debí haberte tenido a ti, Alviss. Sin embargo, hubo unas…complicaciones, y tu terminaste en el mundo humano, criado por este sacerdote que me obligó a matarlo él mismo, él no quería que tú vinieras conmigo... ", explicó mirando el cadáver.

"Yo no tengo nada que ver contigo, tú…¡Estás loco o desequilibrado! Llámalo como quieras, no sé quién eres, ¡pero desde luego que no tengo nada que ver contigo ni tus alucinaciones estúpidas!" Alviss grito furioso.

Esto era una pesadilla, una pesadilla horrible, nada era real, que ese tío enfermo no estaba delante de él, el padre no estaba muerto ... _por favor, por favor, por favor, que nada de esto sea real_ ... imploró hacia sus adentros, nunca creyó en nada pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo si todo esto fuese solo un mal sueño.

El hombre se acercó.

"No te molestes, Alviss, Dios no te va a ayudar, tú debiste haber confesado, era la única manera de deshacerte de mí, pero como dijiste a tu amiga, no perteneces a la comunidad de Dios, no encajas en ella como los demás aunque quieras, eres incapaz de entender el significado de las religiones y buscas la lógica en todo. Aunque eso conlleve a llevarte mal con los demás, no estás siguiendo tus ideales, como tú crees ¿y sabes por qué ... ? "Alviss estrechó los ojos, analizando las palabras del hombre o lo que fuese mientras retrocedía hacia la pared, "Porque eres un demonio, como yo, naciste para mí, y como debió haber sido hace tantos años…" le tendió una mano "Vamos, ven conmigo", sonrió cruelmente.

Alviss gritó negándose furioso mientras logró hacer una finta y corríó, tratando en vano de escapar, pero el demonio era más rápido y se puso de pie delante de la salida, el joven trató de golpearlo con un pedazo de madera en el suelo, pero no funcionó. El demonio se abalanzó sobre el muchacho y le arrancó la sotana y la camisa, dejándolo sólo en pantalones y botas negras. Encarcelando a Alviss en el suelo, agarrando sus muñecas y poniéndolas juntas, mientras lamía la cara, que aún contenía una o dos lágrimas, "Shhh ... no tengas miedo, cariño, yo nunca te haré daño, vamos a estar juntos para toda la eternidad, y ya lo sabes, no debes serme infiel o desobedecerme después de todo te amo demasiado, Alviss…" susurró contra los labios del muchacho,

Giró la cara rápidamente para evitar cualquier contacto con el demonio.

"Déjame ir!" Retorciéndose grito.

El otro se echó a reír cruelmente, Alviss logró liberar una mano y en un ataque de ira le dio un puñetazo al demonio. El de pelo plateado se frotó la herida de la mejilla, y luego sonrió, "Uhm ... eres aún mejor de lo que pensaba, me encanta que te me resistas y te enfades" alabó dulcemente antes de coger a Alviss y tirarlo sobre su hombro como un saco de patatas "Vamos, vamos, es hora de que conozcas tu nuevo hogar."

Alviss se retorcía y pateaba y le dio un puñetazo al demonio gritando mil insultos que él nunca había dicho a nadie, "¡Déjame ir hijo de puta, bastardo, cabrón, enfermo de mierda, basura asquerosa, gilipollas enfermo!" .

"Resistirte es inútil, mi amor, nadie va a escucharte, todos los de aquí están muertos, y como he dicho, Dios no ayuda a los demonios" el demonio dijo con voz dulce y suave, como una madre que intenta tranquilizar a su hijo que llora con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

El muchacho continuó insultando y resistiéndose en busca de cualquier oportunidad de liberarse, y al contrario de lo que dijo el demonio, de repente apareció la policía y también estaba el jefe de la policía en la puerta del monasterio, todos los cañones apuntando al de pelo plateado. El joven pudo reconocer a Alan, el jefe de la policía, Alan dio la orden de no disparar cuando vio al demonio que llevaba al chico de pelo azul. "¡Bajad las armas, tiene un rehén!" ordenó haciendo una señal con la mano.

El demonio frunció el ceño, "No es un rehén, es mi pareja, y ahora nos dirigíamos a nuestra casa para ponernos al día de todos estos años sin vernos, tú ya lo debes de saber, después de todo, mi Alviss no es de este mundo" comentó el demonio analizando la situación.

Alviss se estremeció, "¡¿Lo sabías!? ¡¿Y no dijiste nada!? " gritó, aunque no les veía por la posición en la que estaba. Frustrado y furioso, el joven agarró el cabello del demonio con fuerza, lo que hizo que el otro silbase de dolor y Alviss lograra liberarse, una vez en el suelo, el chico corrió hacía la policía y se detuvo junto al lado de Alan. "¡Mantenedlo ocupado mientras me encargo de poner a Alviss a salvo! ¿¡Entendido!?" Gritó, los demás policías no tardaron nada de tiempo en apuntar al diablo.

Alan agarró la muñeca del joven y se puso a correr lo más rápido que pudo en el bosque, Alviss se mordió el labio inferior, estaba asustado, frustrado y furioso al mismo tiempo, no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, ¿Quién era y porque ese monstruo lo perseguía? ¿por qué decía eso de que era su pareja? "Alviss, lo siento, deberíamos haberte dicho la verdad desde hace mucho tiempo" el hombre mayor se disculpó, el chico escuchó mientras se movían a mucha velocidad saltando por encima de algunos arbustos y ramas, "hace 16 años, un día como cualquier otro, un chacal apareció en el pueblo, corrió completamente desorientado y repente, empezó a quemarse solo, los doctores trataron de ayudarlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, sin embargo, había algo en su estómago, una marca extraña y algo que se movía" Alviss no entendió, ¿Qué tenía que ver un chacal? ¿Qué quería decir con eso?, " El padre Kabuka, yo, el médico y el alcalde, cogimos al chacal para que nadie pudiera verlo, el doctor abrió al animal por el vientre y se encontró en el interior a un bebé, un bebé con aspecto humano" Los ojos rojos del joven se ampliaron, n-no puede ser que... Alan continuó, "Eras tú, lo primero que dijimos era matarte porque llevabas como el chacal una marcar de fuego en su pecho, una marca que…es la marca del diablo. La marca desapareció en un par de años pero hasta entonces nadie debía verte el pecho."

Alviss se detuvo de repente, completamente confundido, "¡Espera! ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿¡Nací de un chacal con la marca del diablo!? ¿¡Es…Esto es una puta broma?!" Grito histérico. Alan suspiró, esta era la reacción completamente normal de un adolescente.

"No es una broma, es la verdad. Kabuka decidió tratar de adoptarte y guardarte del mal camino, sin embargo, nunca ... nunca perteneciste a la iglesia de verdad, eras un espíritu libre, y el padre sabía que si no te confesabas para convertirse en un sacerdote estabas en peligro de que el diablo vendría a reclamarte algún día. Pero pasaron los años y yo nunca creí que…que estaríamos así ahora. Lo siento, Alviss" dijo Alan, acercándose al chico preocupado, asustado y confundido.

El joven empezó a llorar sin darse cuenta, el padre Kabuka siempre le regañaba por no confesarse, ¡Tenía que haberlo hecho! Si lo hubiera hecho, ahora, el padre no estaría muerto.

Se escuchó el sonido de una explosión a la distancia, los dos miraron hacia el monasterio que comenzó a arder, Alviss grito un "¡NO!" y corrió hacia donde se originaba el fuego, pero Alan le impedía hacerlo, "¿¡Estás loco?! ¡Si vas allí el diablo te capturara! ¡Eso no es lo que Kabuka hubiera querido nunca!"Gritó, tratando de hacer razonar al chico, que cayó de rodillas.

"¿Por qué ha sucedido esto...?" Susurró, apretando los puños.

En un día su vida estaba arruinada, había perdido su casa y al padre Kabuka, ¡NO ERA JUSTO!

"¡Oh, ahí estás! Te he estado buscando, cariño, no estarías escondiéndote de mí como un niño travieso, ¿verdad?" La voz ronroneando, dijo en broma.

Desde los arbustos salió el demonio de cabello plateado, sonriendo, en su mano llevaba la cabeza de un policía con más experiencia, Gaira, el jefe de la policía gruñó cogiendo una pistola y apuntándolo, "¡Eres un hijo de puta, no voy a dejar que te lleves a Alviss, ahora esto es personal!" Alan gruñó con ira.

El demonio se encogió de hombros, poniendo los ojos: "Por favor, ¿qué te hace pensar que vas a ganarme con eso?".

Alan agarró a Alviss y puso la pistola en su cabeza, "Es fácil, si lo mato, no te lo llevaras" sonrió macabramente. El demonio abrió los ojos, un miedo aterrador estaba en ellos, "¡No te atrevas maldito cabronazo!" Gritó el demonio furioso. ¡De ninguna manera iba a dejar que mataran a su pareja! ¡Y mucho menos iba a perdonarlo por tratar de amenazar al chico de esa manera! ¡Ese humano estaba muerto!

Alviss tuvo miedo de que el jefe de la policía apretara el gatillo, "Alan...no... por favor" no quería morir, y menos así. Una parte de él entendió que de esta forma el demonio fracasaría, y lo jodería que no veas, pero…una parte de él quería vivir para matar al diablo. Alan aumentó la presión sobre el chico, por supuesto, no tenía otra opción...

En cuestión de segundos, Alan puso al muchacho detrás de él y le disparó al demonio, dándole en pleno pecho, disparó cuatro veces, pero las balas no hicieron absolutamente nada de efecto. El demonio gruñó, "¡Eres un idiota! La idea era buena, pero eres un completo ignorante, las balas no me afectan, has perdido una oportunidad de oro, pero eres demasiado débil para hacer lo que tenias pensado" en un segundo se puso en frente del jefe de policía y agarró a Alan y sacó su ojo derecho con las garras.

Alan grito de dolor, entonces el demonio le arranco los brazos e hizo que lo que quedaba del cuerpo empezara a quemarse, Alviss no aguantó más, furioso y lleno del más puro odio, se lanzó contra el demonio, golpeándolo sin cesar. No sabía cómo luchar, nunca le dieron clases de defensa personal, debieron haberlo hecho, pero no importa, él haría cualquier cosa con tal de hacerle daño, el de cabellos plateados se echó a reír, sí era doloroso, pero no importa, no lo iban a matar, y era muy divertido que su precioso niño estaba tratando matarlo. Pero no era cuestión de dejar que haga lo que él quería, ahora en serio, el demonio golpeó al chico en el estomago que le hizo caer de culo al suelo. "Está bien, no más juegos", dijo, inclinándose hacia abajo a la altura del chico, acariciando su vientre, "Tu piel es tan suave ... y tienes una cadera perfecta, jujuju, verás, tú, mi querido Alviss va a llevar a mi hijo dentro de ti, en tu interior crecerá el demonio que va a poner orden en el mundo, el Anticristo "Alviss abrió mucho los ojos, horrorizado ante la idea.

"¡No voy a llevar a tu hijo, idiota! ¡Y yo soy un hombre!" gritó retirándose.

"No, eres un demonio, un hombre, pero también un demonio. Lo que significa que puedes tener hijos, pero por supuesto sólo llevaras al nuestro, serás padre perfecto, Alviss", dijo con una mirada de amor enferma el diablo.

El chico negó con la cabeza, de pie y dispuesto a correr, "¡Estás loco, no te me acerques!" gritó cuando quedó atrapado en un callejón sin salida. El demonio sonrió mientras, como hizo antes, cogió al chico y se lo echó sobre su hombro, "Sí, estoy loco, pero para empezar a crear el Anticristo, a solas contigo mi amor, te prometo que yo te seré fiel para siempre, verá cómo nos divertimos en la cama, Al-kun, jujuju ... "rió cruelmente al oír los gritos del chico aterrorizado.

Alan, arrastrándose, calcinado con un ojo y solo intentando detener al demonio (inútilmente). Este miró al humano con disgusto, "Todavía estás vivo, bien, le diras a tus amigos lo que ha pasado y pasara pronto, ahora lo siento, pero tengo que irme, mi Alviss-kun y yo debemos empezar a ponernos al día y a crear nuestro hijo" dijo con una sonrisa sádica y dulce despidiéndose.

En un segundo, los dos demonios fueron cubiertos por una columna de fuego y desaparecieron, dejando sólo el sonido de la risa cruel y los gritos de Alviss.

Alan maldijo así mismo, no había protegido al chico...

Y ahora, Alviss estaría condenado a ser no sólo el amante del diablo para siempre, sino que también iba a ser la "madre" del Anticristo ...

"Dios, por favor ayuda a Alviss a sobrevivir a lo que le espera ..." implorar Alan, a sabiendas de que pronto moriría.

FIN?...

A aquellos que les haya parecido interesante, esperaos, tengo pensado continuarlo pero solo si vosotros queréis.


End file.
